


Ruthless

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Character Study, Other, Relationship Study, political machinations, this one doesn't necessarily have to be read as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Starscream sees Windblade's potential.





	Ruthless

**Author's Note:**

> For Windscream Week Day 5 - Favourite Windscream Quote

The presence of the City Speaker had put him on edge from the start; the word of a Titan had brought him to power, and now here was some bot who said she could speak on their behalf, and while she wasn’t denying Metrotitan’s declaration, she wasn’t supporting it either. The Autobrand she wore on her chestplate also didn’t do much to endear her to him. Still, if she could truly repair Metroplex as she claimed, he acknowledged that she could be a useful asset, so long as she understood that Metroplex belonged to him now, Cybertron’s Chosen One. He would just have to ensure she didn’t get any funny ideas.

It was when the delivery on her promises to have Metroxplex repaired were repeatedly delayed that Starscream’s suspicions really flared up. He should have known that a generous stranger with a singular skill from across the stars pledging their loyalty and service to him was far too good to be true; this was yet another enemy looking to hurt and steal from him. If the bomb didn’t confirm his suspicions then finding her leading a team to attack the mine certainly did…or at least he thought it did until he had her in his interrogation chamber and it became apparent that she was completely clueless.

Turned out that the bodyguard was the real threat, while the City Speaker was just a naïve schmuck swept along by the manipulations of one of her own closest allies. Still, that didn’t mean she couldn’t be used against him if she continued to listen to her bodyguard’s whispers, but fortunately once the deception was revealed she chose to side with him against her former ally’s schemes. Or at least, that’s what he thought was happening, but then she surprised him again. Releasing him from the restraints she used her formidable talent to bind him in, she whispered a bargain in his audial; a seductive offer to use that talent in his service to deliver to him power and glory, and all he had to do was keep a secret to protect one unruly thug.

Ah…so she was more interesting than he had given her credit for, and he had to admit that she knew how to appeal to his desires. Ok then, he would play this game with her, see where it would go; hopefully she would prove to be entertaining, whether she turned out to be partner or opponent.

As the game played out, she proved to be… _frustrating_. She would assist him in furthering his goals, but then she would turn around and undermine him so that instead of achieving what he wanted he had to deal with some vexing compromise; with every new measure of power she offered him, he had to share that power with more and more people. She was both his ally and his enemy, a useful tool and a grinding wrench in his gears. Still, as much as part of him just wanted her to fall submissively into line so things could be _easy_ for once in his Primus-damned life, there was another part of him that revelled in the game. She was new to it, but she was a fast learner, and he almost felt oddly proud of her when she figured out a new way to manipulate people and things to her advantage.

For all her initial naivety, she could be a truly great schemer if she just allowed her overbearing scruples to fall to the side, Starscream thought. He recognised a similar sort of drive within her that he felt within himself, though she had the strange compulsion to channel her ambition towards helping others, rather than advancing her own status. She also had the same talent for convincing and leading people, but whereas Starscream tended to use lies and half-truths as his tools to accomplish this, she used honesty to bring others into line.

The thought of what she come become and what she could achieve if she just allowed herself to reach her potential made Starscream anxious – she would be a much greater threat to him – but at the same time it thrilled him – she could be _magnificent_ , and _oh_ if he could have that power on his side. He couldn’t help but encourage it; if she was to be his tool he wanted her sharp, but he also wanted that shining sense of moral righteousness dulled, so he gave her tasks that forced her to compromise her precious morals. She hated it, and that just made it all the more fun for him.

When the Titans came to devastate their world and Elita let him down so spectacularly, he prayed that there was someone he could still turn to. He gathered up his council and thanked them for their efforts – surprising himself with his own sincerity – but sombrely noted that it just wasn’t enough. As he had hoped, a voice piped up; Windblade wasn’t having it, she was going to find a way through this, and she was going to do whatever it took, Elita be damned.

_Ah, there we finally are_ , Starscream thought as he crossed his arms, a smirk creeping across his face. He took in Windblade’s beautifully and furiously determined expression and asked, “When did you get to be so ruthless?”


End file.
